The Office of the Chief Information Officer (OCIO) within the National Cancer Institute (NCI) Center for Biomedical Informatics and Information Technology (CBIIT) provides Institute wide computer support to support the NCI mission. This includes helpdesk support, infrastructure operation and management, and the development and operations of the computer applications needed to manage scientific and administrative resources and support extramural business activities in the management of the NCI grants portfolio. A key mission for the CBIIT organization is the development and maintenance of data intensive research and administrative applications in support of the NCI mission. To accomplish these tasks necessitates in-depth knowledge and expertise in all areas of requirements elicitation, application design, documentation, implementation, maintenance, management to ensure that requirements are met and deliverable products comply with the NCI IT enterprise architecture and business needs. To ensure that all CBIIT application development, documentation and maintenance efforts deliver products that effectively meet approved requirements and established architectures, the services of an expert contractor are required. The objective of this statement of work is to obtain a bridge contract to continue currently provided on-going support services and support described within this Statement of Work (SOW) while a follow-on procurement with expanded scope is conducted.